Snow
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: Natsu hated this time of the year. Natsu/Gray. Fluffy, AU. Drabble


Notes for this chapter: alternate universe - modern setting and university, cute, allergy, ambiguous relationship, dorky friends.

 **A/N:** So, there have been "showers" of these fluffy bits of pollen where I live (but mostly where I study) and I've thought about writing a little something about it. That was my starting point but the rest, oh, I blame where this drabble went on the boys. They did what they wanted. XD Also, I'll leave the status of their relationship kind of ambiguous to let the readers decide on how they are. :P

* * *

 **Snow**

Spring in Magnolia was a pretty affair.

After the somber greys and whites from the snowy weather, it was as if the world burst with life. There was green everywhere, fragrant and colourful flowers spread throughout the city. Birds chirped and flew around, the days were warmer and more inviting to going outside to enjoy the weather and Nature's awakening.

It was a wonderful place to live.

* * *

Natsu hated this time of the year.

It wasn't that it wasn't pretty or nice, no. It was pleasant to see the green coating the trees once more and the flowers blooming. But there was one problem.

 _Pollen_.

There was way too much pollen in the air and that messed up Natsu's sensitive nose..

On that week things had started well until _they_ started coming.

Like little fluffy clouds or snowflakes, the pollen had started spreading out, taken by the wind.

Natsu had been walking home from Uni when a gust of wind had had him looking up. And, like snowfall, the white things had descended upon him.

Natsu started sneezing instantly.

He'd startled Gray who was alongside him. The ice mage looking at him in surprise.

Thankfully the post-sneeze state had distracted him from the quip Gray made. The asshole.

* * *

"Ready for another day?" Gray said as he clapped Natsu on the back.

Natsu glared at him.

"Shaddap." He grumbled, followed by a sniffle.

"What? You're still under the _weather_?" Gray snarked.

Natsu sneezed.

"Damn pollen." Natsu said, hand deep in his pocked, looking for a kerchief.

"Why don't you get a mask or something? It might help?" Gray said with some seriousness in his tone.

"I don't have any at home. I'll go buy some today-" his tirade was interrupted by another sneeze, "if I survive, that is..."

"Hahaha, despite your melted brain you still have some sense of humour. At least there's that." Gray clapped Natsu on the shoulder again as they reached the main building. "Well, I'll see you later. We'll meet for lunch with the girls, right?" Gray asked as he was starting to head to the stairs.

"Yes, _dat's_ _whad_ we _combided_ _yesderday_." Natsu agreed before sneezing once more. "Shit!" Natsu punched a wall before heading to the next building, where he'd be having classes.

* * *

Lunchtime arrived before long. Thankfully for Natsu. He'd been building hopping and all the times he'd been outside had showered him in more pollen. At one point Natsu had nearly set fire to the building. His control over his magic was at a definite low.

 _But_ , it was lunchtime and food always got Natsu in a better mood.

The girls were at their usual corner, already eating, when Natsu arrived. They teased him about his food and his red nose. Natsu took things in stride, not caring because he was getting in eating-mode. His field of vision focusing on his tray and the food in it.

Suddenly a white bag filled his field of vision.

Natsu blinked and looked up.

 _Gray_.

"What's that?" He asked, suspicious.

"Take it." Gray shot back with an eye roll.

With a grumble, Natsu did, unwrapping it.

"A set of masks?" Natsu finally said, blinking and looking up at Gray.

"Yeah." Gray said with a shrug. "You probably wouldn't have the time to go buy them. But you might want to go see a doctor."

"Tha-thanks." Natsu replied, his cheeks becoming as red as his nose.

"Awww, aren't they cute?" Lucy cooed.

"Such darlings." Erza agreed.

"I want my boyfriend to be as cute with me as Gray is with Natsu." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Shaddap." Natsu retorted, still blushing profusely.

"We're here to be teased or to eat?" Gray asked, a light blush on his cheeks too.

"Both, of course." Erza said in her no-nonsense tone without missing a beat.

"Sheesh." Natsu dug into his food. "I think we need to find better friends."

"Pffft. I agree." Gray said with a laugh.

There was a beat of silence at the table before they all burst laughing.


End file.
